


say that into my mouth

by headless-killjoys (neepynoodles)



Series: the smoke will make your eyes bleed || dullahan AU [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, First Meetings, Fun Ghoul technically dies? But he has multiple lives (he doesn't know it), Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's their third meeting technically but their first interaction, Kobra Kid is a dullahan, Mild Gore, Other, Tagging gore just in case since... you know... dullahans have no head, blood (mentioned), mild death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neepynoodles/pseuds/headless-killjoys
Summary: Fun Ghoul dies. Sort of.One moment he's bleeding out, surrounded by drac corpses on the side of the road in the sand, and the next he's shouting a stupid comeback to some guy with a nice voice and then suddenly he's fine.Kobra Kid isn't meant to talk to the souls he reaps. But sometimes... Sometimes there's exceptions.Like when said soul is wearing a really ugly shirt and he needs to let them know.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: the smoke will make your eyes bleed || dullahan AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726312
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	say that into my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a reference to something Frank said but killjoys =/= mcr so please don't read this as the band members, I just thought it'd be funny for Ghoul to say it.
> 
> This is part of my dullahan au!! More in depth detail on the AU is on my [tumblr!](https://headless-killjoys.tumblr.com/tagged/dullahan-au)

Maybe it's because he's bleeding out in the sand, maybe it's because he just got the living daylights punched outta him by a drac before he managed to kill it, maybe it's because he's just dehydrated or sleep deprived. Whatever the reason, Fun Ghoul takes one more good look at the mysterious masked biker stopped in front of him and shouts out something he immediately knows he might regret. 

"Why don't you say that into my mouth!" 

It's a stupid comeback and he knows it. 

Biker guy had driven up on their eerily silent, entirely matte black motorbike and stopped about a metre away. They had just stopped there and stared, not even offering a hand or anything like a  _ proper _ Killjoy would have, Ghoul thinks to himself. Their helmet obscures their face entirely but the bold white letters spelling out 'GOOD LUCK' across the visor holds a smug aura that mocks him. It had been even worse when the mystery biker had finally spoken up, just as Fun Ghoul had been ready to grit his teeth and try to push himself up so he could at least die in a more dignifying position. He's expecting maybe a comment on how he's not even dying to a  _ Scarecrow _ but to regular dracs. Instead he gets a hissed comment with long drawn out S sounds. 

"Wow. That shirt is  _ really _ not your colour. You should go for a yellow or black one next time." 

And then Ghoul had shouted back, which had led to the current situation. 

The biker seems to stare at Ghoul in what he assumes to be baffled silence, but it's impossible to tell where they're really looking towards from under the helmet. Ghoul pushes himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the burning pain in his chest from where he was shot and what must be a broken bone in his leg. He can feel his blood soaking through his shirt - which looked  _ good _ on him, thank you very much - and stares back at the other killjoy. His thoughts are racing as he desperately tries to think of  _ anything _ to say that would make better last words. But then the biker laughs and the sound of it sends a shiver down Ghoul's spine. It echoes, as if the sound of their voice has been layered with others, but it's hardly a  _ bad _ sound. Far from it in fact. He's about to say something, just to try and get the other person to say something else but he's pulled from his thoughts by them reaching their hands up to their helmet. 

“Can’t really do that.” 

Fun Ghoul can't tell if he's feeling faint from blood loss or something else. 

The helmet comes off and he has to blink a few times to make sure he's seeing properly and not just hallucinating as his body shuts down. 

There's no head. 

The neck simply ends in a stump, but instead of raw flesh there's a circle of white light, faintly emanating smoke. The smoke thickens as their hands drop down, still clutching their helmet, and Ghoul can't stop staring. 

"What the  _ fuck _ ?" 

"Name's Kobra Kid." they hiss with no visible mouth, "You really should be more careful from now on; you're 3 down already. And I meant what I said about that shirt. You can do better.” 

They tilt their upper body to the side, as if mimicking a head tilt, and something about that is incredibly endearing to Ghoul. Before he can question them further, they put their helmet back on, twisting it back and forth a little as if to secure it, and then ride off without another word. He scrambles to his feet as they disappear into the horizon, watching them go with wide eyes and his heart pounding in his chest. His pain is mysteriously gone and he frowns as he brushes a hand down his front, tensing up as he feels a patch of bare skin from a hole in his shirt. Bare skin. Not a wound. 

He keeps staring into the distance, as if Kobra Kid will somehow turn around and appear again if he doesn’t take his eyes away. His thoughts are preoccupied with confusion over what the  _ fuck _ the guy is and what just happened. He was shot. He was bleeding out. He was  _ dying _ but now he’s just fine and back on his feet, no pain from what was a broken leg. He can’t shake the encounter from his mind; the sight of the headless neck and the attractive hiss of Kobra’s voice. It’s not fear he’s feeling, but he tells himself it is anyway, not in the mood to acknowledge what it really is. 

And if he barters for a black and yellow shirt at the markets later to replace his ruined, bloody one… Well, the reason why wasn’t anyone else’s business was it? 


End file.
